


For the Better

by Fallen_Ark_Angel



Series: Remember Me [26]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 18:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4148907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallen_Ark_Angel/pseuds/Fallen_Ark_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because in some contrived, asinine way that neither Laxus nor Gajeel agree with, Natsu's actually the best father out of all the Dragon Slayers. Sorta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Better

  


"I just don't know," Lucy went on as she laid down in bed, trying to rest some. Her ever growing stomach wasn't helping much, even less when the kicking started up. "I've thought a lot about it, but it's so impossible. I just can't make up my mind."

"When can you?" Happy complained from where he was stretched at her side, finding his own rest easily. He was worn out from practicing though with Natsu. Err, at least that was his excuse. "And why decide? If there's two, can't you just have one of each?"

"Well, I can, of course, but I'd just rather they both either be girls or they both be boys. It's more fun that way. Or at least Mirajane thinks so."

"It'd be easier to tell them apart though," the Exceed pointed out. "But…I want you to have two boys!"

"Why's that?"

"We already got Navi," he said, speaking of the daughter she shared with Natsu. "And that was fun and all, but boys would be better."

"I'm gonna tell Navi you said that."

"No."

"Yep."

"I'mma tell her you said it before you get the chance to."

Lucy just gave him a look before glancing at the other side of the bed, where Natsu was. Bored out of his mind, but also not feeling up for moving, Natsu was laying long ways across the bed, hanging his head off it in defeat.

"What about you, Natsu?"

"Huh?"

"What do you want?"

"I dunno. I guess babies. What else can they be?"

"Natsu."

"What? I answered!"

Happy snickered. "Do you want the babies to be boys? Or girls? Or both?"

"I dunno." He let out a long breath. "Whatever you guys want, I guess. It doesn't matter."

"Navi told me that she hopes there's one boy and one girl, so she can have a sister and a brother."

"Then that's what I want." Natsu's life was much easier with Navi around. He just let her make most of his decisions for him. It was great. "Another daughter and a son."

"No more girls, Natsu," Happy complained. "We're already overrun."

"But one more girl and one more boy would keep the numbers even," Natsu complained. "Three guys and three girls. And we're not overrun. We're equal!"

"Wow, Natsu," Lucy complimented. "This is the best you've ever been with numbers."

"Besides," he went on. "If anything, Lucy's overrun. Navi's on me and your side, Happy, always."

"I think I do want another girl," his wife said then. Happy lifted his head.

"Now you're the one saying that Navi's no good."

"I am not," she complained. "I just… I always thought that having a daughter would be like how I was with my mother. That we'd be super close and spend tons of time together, but…Navi would rather hang out with the two of you than me."

"That's 'cause you're not fun," Happy told her. "And you're a weirdo."

She flicked his head before going back to stroking it as she had been the whole time. "When I said you guys, I meant Natsu. She loves him. You're just a tagalong."

"Hey! Natsu, Lucy's being mean again."

"You started it, Hap," he sighed, still waiting for the blood to rush to his head. "And hey, where is Navi? I got back here plannin' on playin' with her, but-"

"She's out with her friends, Natsu. Probably training with them."

"It's no fair," he grumbled. "She thinks that she can just go out and have fun without us. Since when is that okay? Why would she even want that?"

"You sound jealous," Happy snickered.

He just snorted. "I just know that she has more fun with me and don't get why she doesn't know that too. That's all."

"Maybe the new babies will play with you now," Happy offered, trying to be helpful.

"I don't wanna play with the new babies. I wanna play with Navi."

"You could always go out and find her," Lucy pointed out.

"No, I can't. I'm too comfortable."

"Aye," Happy agreed, humming slightly as Lucy continued to rub behind his ears. "Navi'll come home eventually."

"She better," Natsu grumbled. "Standing me up like this. How could she?"

"You guys didn't have plans, Natsu," Lucy pointed out. "So how could she have-"

"We always have tentative plans. She shouldn't have made more until she knew what I was doing when I finished training."

"Oh brother."

"It's true." And it was. Sorta. It was just…things were changing so fast! They'd had to move, Navi was starting to take jobs on her own, Lucy was having more kids… He just didn't want him and Navi to drift apart or something. Her and Happy were, like, his best friends. And he never tried that hard to be independent. Why did she feel the need to? "How are we supposed to get even closer if she's never around?"

"Closer than what?"

"Uh, gee, Luce, try how we are now?"

"Natsu."

"What? She's the one that's trying to change things. Not me. We used to always hang out together. All day everyday. Unless I was busy. Now she's the one that's busy?"

"You sound like a woman," Happy told him through a giggle. "Why are you so obsessed with Navi?"

"I dunno," he mumbled. "I'm just bored, I guess."

Lucy ran a hand over her stomach with a sigh. "I'm sure she'll be home eventually to play with."

"Sure hope so."

"Maybe she's at the guildhall," Happy suggested. "We could go down there and check."

"You sound eager."

"Well, yeah, Lucy," Natsu said. "He's just hoping that I'll buy him some fish while we're there."

"I do have to eat," the Exceed reminded.

"We'll go eventually," the slayer told him. "Just not yet."

"Will you go with us, Lucy?"

"I don't think so, Happy," she said, shifting slightly on the bed then. "My stomach is killing me."

Finally, Natsu snickered. "Well, hell yeah it is! You got some dragons in there roaring to get out."

"Aye."

"Well," she retorted, "I wish they'd stop roaring and just calm down."

"It's gonna be crazy, huh?" Happy said then. "Navi was bad, but having two babies at once?"

"Nah," Natsu said with a shake of his head. "It's gonna be great. If having one baby was cool, two will be twice as cool."

"Says the guy that complained constantly about diaper changes and late night feedings and-"

"Yeah, Luce, because that was our first baby."

"Right."

"And, well, now that you're all accustomed to having one-"

"Natsu-"

"I figure you could do it all alone. And me and Hap and Navi could just, you know, do nothing. Except play with them. I like doing that."

She didn't even think about it. Just reached over Happy to literally shove him off the bed. It wasn't hard, as he was hanging off it to begin with, but Natsu was not appreciative.

"Hey!" he complained as he hit the floor. "What was that for?"

"Because you were being annoying."

"Aye."

Sitting up on his butt then, Natsu rubbed at his head. "I hate when you guys gang up on me."

"You sure like it when I'm the odd man out."

"Well of course, Luce. It's fun then."

"Aye," Happy agreed. "Maybe even more."

With a groan, Natsu jumped up then. "You sure you don't wanna come, Lucy? To the guild? Or can I bring you anything back? For dinner?"

"No," she told him with a shake off her head. "I think I'm just gonna shower and go to bed."

"You don't want me to stay, do you?"

"Given the way you're walking out of the door already, I don't think it's much of an option anyhow."

"Come on, Happy," he called, glancing back at where the cat was still letting Lucy pet his head. "Let's go get some fish, huh, little buddy?"

"Bye, Lucy!" That was all the appeasement he needed as he jumped up to head off. "See you tonight."

"No, you won't. You two better not wake me up when you come in."

"Sure."

"Aye."

"No, I'm serious," she told them. "Natsu-"

"We won't, Luce. Promise."

"Why don't I believe that?"

Probably because he wasn't telling the truth. The case was strong for that one.

Down at the guildhall, Natsu was happy to find Navi was there. Only, for some reason, she wasn't nearly as happy to see him.

"Hey, Navi," he sang as he approached her, Happy having taken off to go find Mirajane and order some food. "What'cha doin'?"

It was plainly obvious what she was doing. At the moment, she was listening to Haven and Locke, two of her friends, argue over how to divide up their earnings from the last job they went on. Locke said that they should do it down the middle, like always, but Haven, of course, had a better approach.

For her anyhow.

She reasoned that since she was the one that had done most of the work on the job and, therefore, deserved half and the others could fight for the rest.

If there was anything to admire about her, it was that the girl never changed.

"Nothing," Navi said, glancing up at the man as he stood behind her. "What are you doing?"

"Looking for you," he said before grinning. "Did you wanna go-"

"No," she said, shaking her head. "I wanna stay here."

"Oh. Well we can-"

"With Locke and Haven," she said making his smile drop some.

She moved to lay her head back down then, on the table, and get back to listening to Haven and Locke argue. Ravan, their other friend, was around too, somewhere. And, if he knew that they were arguing over the jewels, he'd have been there arguing with them, but his younger brother Kai had called him off when they showed up and, wherever they'd gone, they hadn't returned. They were probably off bathing. Erza, who they stayed with, made them do that a lot. She always said she didn't want her house to stink just because they were living there.

"Did you want something to eat then?" Natsu asked slowly, still trying to find a way to be involved. "I can get you-"

"I already ate," she said with a shrug. "I used my own money."

Sigh. "That's good. That you have the jewels to do that now. You're, uh, really responsible."

Still, she didn't look up at him again and, with another sigh, Natsu headed off to go find Happy.

"Hey, Natsu," Levy greeted as he passed the table she was at. "Have you been home today?"

"Hmmm?" He came to a stop then to glance at her. Gajeel was with her, of course, and gave his wife a glare for getting the Salamander's attention. "Yeah, sure. Why?"

"I was just wondering about Lucy, is all."

"She's fine," he said as, much to the other slayer's annoyance, he came to take a seat with them. "It's Navi that's all screwed up."

"Considering you're her father," Gajeel grumbled, "that's not shocking."

Pantherlily, who was standing on the table, snickered. Levy though just gave them both a look before glancing back at Natsu.

"What's wrong with her?" she asked, sparing a glance over at the child, who was still listening to her son and the Master's daughter fight. "She seems fine."

"She's blowing me off for no good reason," he complained. "After I came all the way here just to find her. And to eat, fine, but mostly for her."

"I just came to eat." Happy joined them then, at the table, patiently awaiting Mirajane's service. "What's wrong, Natsu? Does Navi not wanna hang out with us?"

"Nope," he said with a shake of his head. "I think it's your fault, little buddy."

"No way," the Exceed complained. "It's totally you."

"Me? How could it be me?"

"You're too clingy," Happy said making Levy giggle then. "It's driving her away."

"I am not," Natsu said, frowning at his friend then. "If anything, you are."

"No way!"

"Yes way."

"Ever think that it's just because you're both beyond annoying?" Gajeel asked. "Who would want to be around the two of you?"

"Gajeel," Levy warned, sparing him a glance. He just went back to his mug of ale. "And, Natsu, it's not weird for a kid to not want to spend all their time with their parents."

"Maybe not for Locke, but Navi always likes to be with me. Until recently." He frowned then. "I let her go on jobs on her own and bam! She doesn't need me anymore. It's horrible."

"She never needed you. Or liked you. She was using you to get jobs. Just like your little wife used you to get into the guild. Your life is a lie. Happy now?"

They all blinked as the Master stood before the table, two plates in his hands.

"You doin' your woman's job now?" Gajeel remarked as he dropped the plates in front of Happy and Natsu. "Sparky?"

Laxus snorted. "Don't mess with me, nut sucker. I ain't got time for it. I-"

"Laxus, don't linger," Mirajane chided as she passed with a tray of drinks. "Unless you're hearing some juicy gossip."

"Yeah, Laxus," Gajeel snickered as the other man sent his wife's back a glare. "Your waiter skills could use some work."

"Why are you working anyways, Laxus?" Levy asked, just staring at him. "I mean-"

"Marin's at home, sick, so Lisanna's with her," he grumbled. "And Kianna has the day off, so someone had to help the demon. She's gettin' swamped. 'sides, it's my damn guild. If I want to hand out food, then I can hand out food. Who are you guys to question it? Makes it easier to poison, anyhow. So eat up, Salamander, cat. Last meal, eh?"

"Behave, Laxus," Mirajane called from wherever she'd dashed off to. "I mean it."

Happy snickered. "You gotta do what she says. 'cause you  _love_  her."

"Shut up, cat. Else I might just go ahead and take your little guild mark from you. How does that sound?" Then, cracking his knuckles, Laxus said, "And what, Dragneel? You that unpopular now that you can only find your kid to spend time with you?"

"No," he complained. "I'd just rather it. That's all. Navi's great! You don't get it."

"What do you mean I don't get it?" Apparently, the Master wasn't going anywhere. Then again, considering he was supposed to be working, he was probably just using them as an excuse to avoid it. "I have two damn daughters. One I train with and one I actually like. But I don't know what it's like?"

"I really don't think you can divide Haven and Marin up like that," Levy said slowly. "Master."

"And why the hell not? It's the truth."

Gajeel snorted. "Laxus gets it perfectly, Natsu. Neither of his daughters like him either."

"Oh?" The blond slayer crossed his arms then. "And I take it Locke likes you?"

"Locke's a damn man. He doesn't gotta like me. He fucking respects me and that's all that matters."

"I think Navi likes me," Natsu said slowly. "Way more than your kids probably like either of you, I'd figure."

"And why," Laxus growled, "would you figure that?"

"Well," he went on, "I play with her a lot. And I don't hit her, Gajeel."

Levy glanced at her husband. "Why is he signaling you out for that?"

"I don't know! Salamander-"

"And I don't get mad at her, Laxus."

"What are you talking about?" The Master snorted. "I don't get mad at my kids. I-"

"Oh yeah?" Natsu challenged. "Well, Haven's over there withholding the jewels from the other kids or something, least that's what I picked up, and-"

"What? Haven!" Quickly, he turned to march over there. "Are you not giving them their money? Look, you little brat, everything you do reflects on me! I'm Master, idiot!"

As he left, Natsu only sighed. "See? I'm a way better father than him. And you, Gajeel."

"The fuck you talking about?"

"I think he is accusing you of being a worse parent," Lily said, glancing at his slayer. "Tell me you will not let him best you in that department too."

"Stuff it, cat! He don't best me at a damn thing!"

Natsu just shrugged. "I mean, Locke isn't afraid of me. And I'd never ditch him out on a job because he-"

"When," Levy hissed, "did that happen?"

"…I think you're missing the point here, shrimp. The Salamander is insulting me."

"I'm about to do more than insult you," she retorted. "How could you leave him-"

"It was, like, a year ago, Levy, so-"

"And why didn't he ever tell me? Or better yet, why didn't you? Or you, Lily? What? You guys all keep secrets from me now?"

"W-Well-"

"I think it's pretty clear," Happy said with a grin. "You're the best father ever, Natsu!"

"Hardly." Pissed now, Gajeel glared across the table at the other man. "You're irresponsible, you let her walk all over you, you're only take her on jobs so that she can make fire for you to eat-"

"Blah, blah, blah." Natsu shook his head. "She loves me and, thinking about it now, neither of you guys kids even like you much. I win."

"Ah, well, Gajeel," Lily sighed. "Bested again."

"Why are you just givin' up on me, cat?"

Finished with his food, Natsu got to his feet. "I know, Gajeel. We can fight for it!"

"What are you talking about? How does fighting and being the best father even correlate?"

"Does it mater?" Finally, Natsu had figured out how to spend his time without Navi. Flexing, he grinned before saying, "Unless you're a coward."

"I ain't," Gajeel growled, getting to his own feet, "no coward!"

And, with that, the two found the only conceivable way to settle their argument (in Fairy Tail anyways), leaving the Exceeds and Levy alone.

With a sigh, the woman turned her attention to Happy then. "How is Lucy anyhow? Really?"

"Fine," the cat said as he continued to munch on his fish. "She just said she was gonna go to bed early and for us to totally wake her up when we got home."

"Those two things," Lily replied, "do not sound at all like they belong together."

"Lucy rarely makes sense," Happy said with a shrug.

"Or," Levy corrected, "you rarely listen."

"Probably that one."

"I thought so."

Natsu hung around the guildhall for awhile, bothering others as he mostly just waited out Navi. He knew that she would have to go home soon, she technically had a curfew (if Lucy was around to enforce it), which meant that he could easily walk home with her then. That was hoping that she didn't go with her friends, of course, but considering all of their parents were up at the hall, he figured she'd be walking back alone.

"Hey, Navi," Natsu greeted when he rushed to the guildhall doors when he saw her heading that way, Happy floating over head. "You leaving? Us too."

"Hey, Dad." She actually smiled up at him that time, which he took as a good sign. "I gotta get home. The sun's going down and-"

"Those are rules for when it's just you and Luce," he told her, as he usually did when they were out together, resting a hand atop her head. "I'm home, remember? We can stay out and do anything!"

"Anything," Happy reiterated, making her giggle.

"Yeah," she said slowly, "but I really just wanna go home and go to bed. I'mma get up real early tomorrow and go train with Haven and Locke. And Ravan too, if he wants, but-"

"Why would you wanna train with them?" Natsu complained as they left the guild. "When you could train with me?"

"Dad," she complained.

"What?"

"They're my friends," she said with a giggle. "Of course I wanna train with them."

"But what about me?"

"You have Happy," she said. "And Mom."

"Luce is all pregnant and junk."

"And junk," Happy agreed.

"That's how come it's so great right now," the Salamander went on. "We can train and she can't bother us."

"Mmmm…I'd rather be with my friends."

"But aren't I your friend?"

"Dad-"

"Aren't I?"

"Why are you being weird?" Navi asked, looking up at him.

"Yeah, Natsu," Happy said. "Why are you being weird?"

He shot the feline a look before glancing down at his daughter. "I'm not being weird. I just wanna hang out with you. We used to a lot more than we do now and-"

"We still hang out."

"Na-ah."

"Uh-huh."

"Na-ah."

"Uh-huh."

Maybe that was what Gajeel meant by the whole respect thing…

"I just get bored without you, Navi," he told her then.

"No, you don't."

"How are you gonna tell me if I'm bored or not? Huh?"

"You and Happy-"

"Me and Happy get bored without you. We get bored together. Right, Hap?"

"Well-"

" _Right, Hap_?"

"Aye, sir," he conceded then, making Navi giggle. "Natsu's boring. Run while you can."

"I'm not boring," he complained. "I'm more fun than any of your friends. Me versus…uh…uh… You know your friends names! It's not my job to remember them. Just know that I'm better than all of 'em."

"You're jealous," Navi told him. "Aren't you?"

"No."

"Then you're lonely?"

"I'm not lonely."

"Then what are you?"

"I'm not anything," he said.

"Including smart," Happy chimed in.

"I don't want you to be lonely," Navi told him then. "Dad."

"I'm not!"

"He's super lonely," the Exceed told her. "Even today, he was complaining that me and Lucy are better friends than him."

"That is not what happened, Hap, and you know it!"

"Then what did happen?" Navi asked.

"That's not a fair question. How am I supposed to remember something that happened, like, hours ago? You guys have such high expectations of me and I can't deal with it."

"You're as bad as Lucy today," Happy complained. "Having all these feelings and things. It's horrible."

That was true. Recently, Lucy had more feelings than usual. None of them were safe. If Natsu was about to go through all of that too, well, Happy would just move out. Seriously, he would. He'd take Navi with him. Like the old days with him and Natsu. Test him.

"I am not," Natsu told them. "All I want is for us to do something together. You're real lucky, Nav, that you have someone who does want to do something with you."

"You always want to do something with me," she told him then. "Always."

"Why do you sound like you're bellyaching about it?"

"I don't know."

"Yeah, you know. You have to know. You're the one doing it."

"You don't know why you do most the things you do, Natsu."

"Thanks, Hap, but I'm kinda busy right now and-"

"Why can't you just play with Gray or Erza or someone?" Navi asked. "Why does it have to be me?"

"I dunno," Natsu said then. "I guess I just have more fun with you than anyone else. That's all."

"Hey, Natsu! What about me?"

"Happy, this isn't about you right now-"

"I thought that I was your best friend."

"You are, but-"

"Then how could you say-"

"I have tons of fun with you too," Navi told Natsu then, though he was rather busy having a glaring match with Happy. "But I can't spend  _all_ my time with you. Then that's no fun."

"It's fun to me," Natsu said, glancing back down at her. "How could it not be? Me and Happy spend every day together and we have a blast every time!"

"Well-"

"Happy, you are not one of my favorite people right now."

"Hey!"

"You guys are fighting right now," Navi pointed out. "You're not having fun, are you?"

"Tons," Natsu growled, still glaring at his cat friend. "Really, Nav."

"I'm not having fun."

"Damn it, Happy, you-"

"You can't yell at me!"

"You're annoying me!"

"You're hurting my feelings."

"Why? What have I done?"

"You keep talking about how much more fun you have with Navi and-"

"With Navi and you, Happy. Both of you. I mean, sheesh. Give me some faith."

Navi just stared up at them. "You guys fight weird."

"We're not fighting," Natsu told her. "At all."

"Sounds like it," she said. "From, I dunno, spending every day together-"

"Navi."

"Why can't I just play with my friends sometimes?" she asked him then. "Without you bothering me?"

"I don't bother you."

"Yes, you do. You always show up. Always."

"Well-"

"Why do you care that I'm playing with someone else?"

"I don't. I only-"

"Did I hurt your feelings?"

"Of course not."

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No." That time he even groaned before, with a sigh, tapping her on the top of the head. When she turned it up to stare at him, he said, "It's just…Lucy's all pregnant now and stuff and I know that I'm no good as it is, making sure that I get things all taken care of. I guess I'm just worried."

"You?" Happy sounded shocked. "Actually thinking further than just your next meal?"

"Laugh it up, Hap. Really."

"Worried about what?" his daughter asked. "Dad?"

"Just…I dunno. I don't wanna get all caught up in the new babies or somethin' and you be all happy with your friends and us not be close anymore." That was probably the realest thing he'd said in awhile and, with a sigh, he glanced up at Happy, waiting for him to make fun of him for it. When the cat said nothing, he added, "We just get along so well. And I don't like to think about what would happen if we didn't. Things changed between me and Happy when I got with Lucy. And things changed with Lucy and Happy when I had you. So…I don't care if they change, but I don't want things to ever be bad between us. Or not there at all."

For a moment, Navi didn't say anything. Then, slowly, she told him, "Why do the babies gotta change anything? I'm real happy that we're having them. They're going to be fun."

"You don't know babies then," Happy grumbled.

Natsu just shook his head. "It doesn't have to change, Nav. Nothing does. But it will. It's just how things are."

"But maybe they'll be for the better."

"Eh?"

"If they have to change," she went on then, "maybe they'll change for the better. Right? Why does it have to be worse?"

"It doesn't have to be, I guess."

"You're glad that I'm here, right?"

"Of course, Navi."

"And Mom?"

"Well, yeah."

"Even though it changed things with Happy?"

"…Don't try and use all this smart talk on me. It won't work. Just give it to me straight. What are you saying here?"

Navi just giggled, coming to a stop then before moving to hug her father, wrapping her arms tightly around him. Natsu blinked at this before smiling some and patting her on the back.

"Maybe we'll all like it better after the babies come," she told him simply. "Don't you think?"

"Yeah," Natsu said, grinning then. "I do think."

"We better hurry if we're going to get Navi home before curfew," Happy told them after a moment. "Natsu."

"She can't be late if she's out with me. I'm her parent too!"

"Every time we use that against Lucy, she somehow figures out a way to beat us," Happy said. "Something about how you're the last person that should be in charge of children. Especially after dark."

Especially."

"Well," he said slowly then. "We can at least stop for ice cream on the way. Right?"

"Yes!" Navi was quick to take off then, grabbing the man's hand as she tugged him along. "If we hurry."

"Hey, Natsu?" Happy was quick to follow. "You think we should bring Lucy home some?"

"Well…she did say to bring her something, didn't she?"

Actually, the exact opposite.

"Yeah! And to make a lotta noise when we get in, so she knows we're there."

"Makes sense."

In his mind.

Not in Lucy's though, when they came home and did all that. Or the fact that somehow they'd managed to lose another three hours and Navi was way late. Oh, and the mud they tracked into the apartment wasn't great either.

"You know, Luce," Natsu said as she chewed him out over it. "Navi taught me somethin' real important today."

"Oh?" She had that evil look in her eye and, honestly, he was just hoping to distract her long enough and get her mind off his demise that she was no doubt planning.

Nodding, the slayer said, "Things can either be a good thing or a bad thing. And sure, we woke you up. And got the place dirty. And, fine, your ice cream had melted. But you know what?"

"What?"

"I'm a way better father than Laxus and Gajeel and you should just be thankful for that."

From the room they shared, Happy and Navi had some giggles over the sound of Lucy resuming her tirade against the man. They were supposed to be sleeping, but it was hard with that going on out in the living room.

"Lucy's mean," Happy snickered as he laid next to the girl. They'd shared a bed for as long as she could remember and, honestly, neither ever wanted it to be any different. "To Natsu at least."

Navi only smiled at him though. "You think things'll be okay, right, Happy? After the babies come?"

Considering it took him, oh, nearly two years to adjust to Navi?

"Of course," he told her with a confident nod. "They'll be different, but me and Natsu have been through everything. Nothing two little babies can do to change that."

"Me too, right? Me, you, and Dad?"

Again, he just nodded. It was almost a given. It was the three of them forever.

Oh. And Lucy. Sometimes. If she wasn't in too bad a mood.

"According to Natsu, you got the best dad ever," he told her. "So I think we're in good hands."

Even though no one else might agree with that, Navi sure did. And to Natsu, who was still busy being nagged at, that was all that really mattered.

 


End file.
